


"Why is your dad hitting on my dad?" - dgmrarepair2k19

by orphan_account



Series: D.Gray-Man RarePair week - dgmrarepair2k19 [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen meets Tyki's dad for the first time and sets him up on a date, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Based in a weird modern mafia AU that a friend and I made, Comedy, Embarrassment, Grumpy Old Men, How do I spell Sheril?, I will stand by Cross/The Earl till the day I die, M/M, PokerPair (D.Gray-Man), PokerPair is there but I wanted the main focus to be Cross/Earl for the rarepair, Rare Pairings, Roleplay that I turned into a fanfic, Sort of..., Surprise Kissing, The Earl is a supportive dad, The Earl is the Noah dad, but the one being kissed is cool with it, dgmrarepair2k19, gay old men, just get along please, rare pair week day 1, really confused POV, that's really all you need to know, this is bad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyki decided that now would be a good time to introduce Allen to his family. Turns out his father isn't exactly happy with the fact that Allen is the foster child of Cross Marian. Things turn a bit south when the redhead himself decides to stop by.





	"Why is your dad hitting on my dad?" - dgmrarepair2k19

**Author's Note:**

> I went ahead and cleaned up a bit from a roleplay that a friend and I had. It's pretty dumb but I wanted to use it for rarepair week because I love Cross/TheEarl. Lol this'll be the first fic I post on tumblr and it's a mess ;-;  
Hope you like it anyway!  
As it says in the tags, in the roleplay it's sort of a modern day, mafia AU. Allen is in college in the AU btw, not important but I just thought I'd give extra context. The concept of Exorcists and Noah's still exist but it's not as much of an imminent threat because the Noah's aren't trying to destroy humanity they're just busy being the most powerful criminal organization.  
I know Poker Pair isn't exactly a rare pair, so the rare pair aspect is for Cross and The Earl.  
This doesn't really utilize the prompts given, it's just sorta it's own thing.

It didn’t take long for the Earl to set up the table and summon all the nearby Noah’s to the dining room.  
Road was the first one to walk into the room. She ran up, hugged Tyki, winked at Allen, then climbed onto the Earls shoulders. 

Shyrill ran into the room as fast as a bullet, then laid eyes on Allen.  
“Why hellloooooooo there young man~ I believe we haven’t met. My names Shyrill Kamelot! A pleasure to meet you~” The man made himself look as though he were a normal, totally not creepy man.

Eventually everyone slinked into the dining room and sat down at the table. Shyrill ordered some waiters to prepare and bring them some food. 

“Soooooo~ how did you two meet~?” Shyrill asked. Clearly very happy with the fact that Allen decided to visit so soon.

Allen swallowed a bit of food in his mouth before speaking.  
“Oh well, it’s a funny story. Tyki actually was coming after me to collect debts from my master, Cross, and-“  
But Allen had no clue how terrible of a mistake he made by uttering that name.

“WHAT!?”  
The Earl yelled. Apparently mention of Cross was enough to, well... cross him.

Tyki could only sigh as he put out his cigarette humming before he spoke.  
“I suppose that is indeed something I should’ve mentioned, however in your own words, father. As long as I’m happy it doesn’t matter.” Tyki spoke, a mean smirk upon his lips as he snickered, gently ruffling Allen’s hair in the process. “I do hope you don’t mind, though I wouldn’t exactly care if you did. I like to do my own thing after all.” The Noah said calmly.

The Earl was very clearly seething where he sat. His hands and face twitched, veins on his forehead were popping, needless to say he was very upset with this new development.  
“I-I..... nnnrrrrrgggggRRRRMMMMHHHHHHHHHHMMMMM”. The Earl brought a hand up to his face, ‘covering’ his large mouth. Despite how clearly condescending Tyki was being, he was right. No matter how absolutely infuriating it was, he was right.  
This boyfriend of his son was indeed the pupil of that absolutely terrible, rude, crude, awful, handsome, pervert of a man.  
And he would just have to accept that. 

The Earl took in a deep breath, then attempted to perk up.  
“It’s fin~e ❤️ REALLY! It’s just that.... well you see child, that man Marian isn’t exactly on the best terms with myself. ❤️” The Earl attempted to be calm in his explanation for Allen. It was clearly not working that well.

Allen was perfectly calm through this whole thing. While a bit shocked at first by the Earl’s sudden outburst, Allen was rather used to having people hate him due to Cross.

“No, no, its alright sir! Truly! I completely understand your disdain for that man. Trust me, if anyone knows how troublesome he is, it’s me! After all, he has been shoving his debts and debt seekers onto me for years!” Allen said, all while maintaining a sweet and polite facade. 

The Earl wasn’t totally convinced that the boy wasn’t tainted by Cross’s behavior. So he was NOT about to trust him in the least, no matter how kind he seemed.  
All those years of embarrassment wasn’t easy to forget. Though as much as he hated to admit it, he wished that he and Cross could get along, maybe just sit down and have tea together sometime. But as long as the other man remained the way he is, it isn’t likely.

But alas, the Earl nodded anyway, attempting to be accepting of Allen.

Tyki could only roll his eyes as he then gently kissed the side of the boy’s head, looking towards his father.  
“The only thing Allen really has that’s similar to Cross in anyway is that he can be a real pain in the ass. Besides that, Allen is his own person. Got that father?” Tyki said voice low as he spoke calmly. “Though due to that redhead stacking all those debts up, Allen’s become quite the cheater bo~y when it comes to gambling of any kind!” Tyki said with a laugh as he ruffled Allen’s hair, a grin upon his lips. He truly enjoyed that about Allen, it was like the boy had two sides to him, just like Tyki did himself.

All the other Noah’s at the table were silent. The Earl’s anger wasn’t exactly something that they wanted to poke at. So it was best to just converse amongst themselves for the moment... Well, all felt that way except for Road of course.

The little girl tapped on the shoulder of the fuming man without a care in the world, but not for the purpose of angering him.  
“Hey Millenie? You look a bit crazy right now.” She tugged on his sleeve as if she were younger than she was. 

Roads presence always managed to make the Earl slightly more calm. He came to a bit of his senses and realized that he really didn’t want Tyki to think that he hated, or didn’t accept the people he had in his life. And Allen so far seemed like a perfectly fine boy. So the Earl took another deep breath and looked over at Allen with a teeny tiny bit of genuine kindness.  
“I apologize for my reaction❤️ I really shouldn’t let my hatred for HIM.... blind me❤️”  
The Earl was really trying his best for the sake of his son. Even if it meant warming up to who could potentially be a hellspawn. But he trusted Tyki’s judgement, and would make an effort.

Shyrill simply smiled at the event from where he sat, with Lulubelle doing the same. Fiidora and Wisely were a bit more focused on the food.

With a sigh Tyki got up.  
“Yah whatever,” the male spoke as he grabbed Allen and picked the boy up. “Just so ya know, Cross is only his guardian,” Tyki said with narrowed eyes before leaving the dining room. Slinging Allen over his shoulder, the Noah went outside, only the setting Allen down once they had totally left the building. Tyki didn’t feel like being proper currently. Due to how the Earl acted he wasn’t in the best of moods, hence the fresh cigarette.

Allen was a little surprised by Tyki’s actions. Once he was set down he looked over at his boyfriend.  
“Hey Tyki, are you alright?” He asked. 

Meanwhile, the Earl sulked in his seat. He didn’t expect Tyki to be so upset over his distrust of Allen. But he tried to be kind to the boy, he really did! Maybe he shouldn’t have tried so hard? Did he seem insincere? 

“Wow Millennie, looks like you really messed up~” Road stuck her tongue out playfully. 

The Earl looked at her with tears in his eyes. But he didn’t really say anything.

“Now now Road, no need to speak such a way to grandpa. Tyki was just overreacting.” Shyrill spoke sternly.

“No, he’s right.” The Earl sighed, still moping.  
Letting the “suit” disappear so that he may sulk in his natural form. Sighing heavily, he poked at his food with his fork.

Outside, Tyki finally put out his cigarette and stood up, stretching.  
“We should head back in. I’m guessing that by now my father should be sulking and crying,” the taller male claimed, sighing as he put his hand over his face. Tyki then went inside, bringing Allen with him by wrapping an arm around the boy, slowly directing him back to the dining room.

Meanwhile, a tall red haired man who smelled of cigarettes, entered the house he had grown so familiar with, the Noah family house. Holding a bottle of whiskey, Cross walked passed the sulking Earl and pat his head, “well don’t you look down.” He spoke so casually as he picked something up off the Earl’s plate and took a bite from it. Cross then walked into the kitchen and began to look around, drinking from his whiskey bottle as he did so.

It took the Earl a few solid seconds before he realized what had just happened. Apparently the rest of his family took a moment as well, because once he noticed, everyone at the table stood up and got ready to flat out attack the redhead. Not that they were actually going to though.  
Marian Cross was like a roach, no matter what you did, he would never die.

“Marian what the hell are you doing here?” The Earl growled through clenched teeth. 

Meanwhile Allen was walking alongside Tyki in the building, heading back over to the dining hall. But then he heard a commotion within the room before they entered. “Huh?”

“Here we go again” Tyki said with a closed eyes. Entering the dining room with Allen, Tyki glanced around and sighed, heading towards the kitchen. Once they entered they laid eyes up a rather… odd scene.

“Oh you know, visiting and shit. I don’t see the problem in that, do you Adam?” Cross said as he took another sip of whisky, which was half empty already. Closing the fridge he then walked out and towards the Earl, wrapping an arm around Adam’s shoulders, he flicked the man in the side of the head. “Besides, it’s fun to see that look on your wonderful face~”

The Earl stiffened up as his face flushed bright red. Cross had done it again!!  
“Y-you...” he stammered, Adam felt like he was about to melt, yet also combust. But then he laid eyes on his son who had Allen standing right next to him. This made him freeze like a deer in headlights.

Allen had a 1000 yard stare in his eyes. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking at. It almost looked as though Cross, his guardian, was flirting with Mana, his father. Except Mana had the same eyes, skin, and stigmata as Tyki. He was also wearing the same clothes as the Earl...  
“Oh... oh my god...” Allen whispered. He finally realized that what he was looking at, the true appearance of Tyki’s dad. 

All of the other Noah froze. They weren’t so shocked by the fact that Allen saw the Earl’s human face but were more so by the fact that he saw Cross flirt with him.

Allen finally managed to speak clearly. He pointed at the two men and whimpered. “Why does your dad look like my dad!?”

“How the hell would I know- better question is, why the hell is your ‘dad’ flirting with my dad” Tyki muttered in response to Allen, a confused yet disgusted look upon his face. He had absolutely no clue what to think of this situation.

Cross gave a snicker as he smirked at the Earl.  
“You’re almost as red as my hair, Adam.” The man laughed and finished his bottle of whiskey. Taking his arm away from around the Earl he grinned “It doesn’t look bad though.” Cross laughed again before he caught sight of Allen “Hey! My idiot child, fetch me another bottle of something before I leave dammit, make yourself useful!”

The Earl couldn’t help but bury his face in his hands out of embarrassment at Cross’s comment. 

Allen scrambled around after being ordered by Cross.  
“Uhh, m-mr. Earl sir. May I please ask where you keep your wine? Or any alcohol.”  
One might think its weird that Allen seemed unbothered by the fact that Cross was hitting on his boyfriends dad, but to him, it was unsurprising that Cross would go and do this sort of thing. 

The Earl uncovered his face for a moment to look at the boy in front of him. The boy seemed to be just as frightened of Cross as he was, though maybe in a different sort of way. Perhaps Adam really had no reason to be distrustful after all.  
“Well, Erm, there’s some in the cellar which is down the hall and to the south... w-WAIT WHY AM I HELPING YOU TREAT HIM!?” Adam spun around to face Cross.  
“You crimson creep. You can’t just waltz into my home and order around my guests!” He tried to gain a bit more control over the situation. Because really, Cross simply wanted to be treated then he could have asked him or one of the servers.

Tyki just sighed and leaned up against a wall. He was already annoyed, confused, and fed up with the situation. However, he didn’t say anything, mainly because it was entertaining.

Cross gave Adam a blank look as he lit a cigarette and brought it to his lips, “Your guest is my shitty child, I can do as I wish, and right now his job is to fetch me something to drink.” he smirked in response as he patted the Earl’s cheek. “Hurry up you poorly dressed idiot!” He shouted towards Allen.

“He may be your child, but you’re both in MY house, and you should follow by my rules! I especially don’t want dear, sweet, Allen to have a bad time while he’s here. He’s my sons guest after all!” Adam argued.  
“Maybe you ought to learn some manners from that boy of yours Marian.”

“Manners get in the way, far too useless for me to even bother with such a thing” Cross had spoke, ignoring the first comment that had been made by the Earl “see Adam, my job is to keep the boy alive and healthy to a point, that’s all I gotta do. If he gets himself into messes then oh well, he’s old enough to get himself out” he argued back as usual.

As the two men argued, Allen followed the Earl’s directions and found the cellar. He ran back upstairs, arms full of bottles containing different alcoholic beverages.  
“I hope you don’t mind that I’m using some of your drinks sir!” Allen said in a sweet voice.

“Oh it’s no problem at all dear boy❤️” the Earl cooed. Then he looked at Cross again and scowled “SEE! He’s so polite! How can a crude devil like you be responsible for him?”

Meanwhile Allen began pouring the wine into two tall glasses. He picked them up and brung them over to the two old men, giving them a glass each. 

“Oh... thank you, young man❤️” the Earl was thankful but surprised that the boy got him some.

Allen then grabbed both men by the wrist and sat them down at a small table in the kitchen.  
The boy ran out of the kitchen for a moment, confusing the Noah’s he ran past. When he returned he was holding some candles and a lighter. Where did he get them? Nobody knows!  
He placed them down on the table and lit the wicks.  
After that, Allen ran over to Tyki and stood next to him. He had a rather proud look on his face.

Cross took a sip from his drink and smirked as he looked over at the Earl “My, isn’t this romantic~” the man laughed.

Tyki looked at Allen a cigarette hanging from his lips, gently he ruffled the shorter males hair, a sigh escaping his lips “you look extremely proud of yourself bo~y” Tyki remarked.

Allen nodded at Tyki, still looking as happy as can be.  
The other Noah joined them in looking around the corner into the kitchen, spying on the two men.

The Earl blushed. It was very clearly a romantic set up, he couldn’t deny that. So he simply grunted at Cross’s comment. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the situation, but he supposed that he didn’t mind. He took a sip from his glass and looked over at Cross.  
“Hah, that boy of yours has some strange ideas huh...” he said, trying to brush off how clearly into it he was.

Allen tugged on Tyki’s sleeve and gave him a cheeky smile. Earning a snicker from his boyfriend.

Cross gave a laugh.  
“He sure does, though that’s what makes him good to have around” the man said as he gazed at Adam, giving a soft chuckle. “Though I suppose this idea has been one of his best, it’ll be far easier to tease you like this~” Cross said as he shifted in his seat and kissed the Earl’s cheek, causing Adam’s face to flush even more. Cross finished off his glass of wine and got up, patting the Earl’s head, he smirked. “Unfortunately, I must be off though, so I have to cut this short. We can continue next time.” Cross said before giving the Earl an actual kiss. He then got up and walked away, laughing. Adam nearly fainted.

A gasp could be heard from the other Noah’s watching, and a small giggle from Road.

Tyki gave Allen a soft smile, then led his boyfriend away from the kitchen. Since everyone else was distracted, he thought he’d show Allen around.

After Cross walked away. The Earl tried to stand up but couldn’t for… uh, various reasons.  
“Well I suppose that... happened.” He mumbled as he drank the rest of his glass. In truth, he wanted Cross to stay a while longer. The damn redhead left as quick as he showed up, leaving no time for the two to catch up. Despite their apparent “hate” for each other, Adam still wanted to talk to him.

Shyrill walked into the kitchen, helped the Earl up from his seat, and handed him his cane.  
“Are you quite alright father?” 

Adam nodded. “I’m perfectly fine. I just need to lie down.” Really he’s never felt better. But he’d never say such things out loud of course.

Meanwhile, Wisely snickered from the doorway, knowing exactly what was going through the older man’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked whatever this was. I have another Cross/Earl fic for rarepair week in the works, one that is hopefully far better than this. I wont have a fic for every day of the week unfortunately, just two. But I hope you enjoy what I have to offer!


End file.
